The Pocky Game - Tododeku
by MissAtomicBomb00
Summary: Midoriya is studying in his room when he gets a message from his friend Todoroki.


Pocky Game – Tododeku (One-Shot)

Midoriya was sitting in his dorm room studying when he got a text on his phone. He stopped what he was doing and checked his phone, thinking it would be his mum as she is always texting to check up on him but he was surprised to find that it was none other than his best friend and recently turned crush, Todoroki.

 _~Todoroki – "Hey Midoriya, would it be ok if I came round?"~_

After reading over the message a couple of times, Midoriya finally decided to reply with a yes and telling him to bring over some snacks. 10 minutes later. There is a knock on his dorm room door. Getting up from his desk, Midoriya walks over to open the door to see Todoroki standing there holding up a couple of packets of snacks in one hand while on the other is some juice with the tiniest smile on his face. Stepping aside, Midoriya lets him in giving him a warm smile in return with a little blush rising up his neck to his cheeks.

Ever since Midoriya realised his feelings for Todoroki he didn't want to believe it at first but every second Midoriya spent with Todoroki, he was slowly falling for him each time and couldn't stop himself. He started to feel nervous and shy towards him, and he couldn't help it when heat would rise to his face and butterflies exploded in his stomach every time he was near him. For years Midoriya thought he had feelings for his friend Uraraka, but then after the whole sports festival fiasco with Todoroki, them feelings started to disappear, being replaced with Todoroki instead.

~Midoriya's POV~

After letting Todoroki in we walked over to my bed and sat down. I watched as Todoroki dropped all the snacks and juice on to my bed in a big pile and sitting down before joining him myself. A couple of minutes went passed before I got the courage to open my mouth, "S-so Todoroki, what b-brings you over-r?" 'God I'm so nervous', I can feel my blush from earlier returning, burning its way up my neck.

"I got fed up studying and figured you would probably be too, so I decided to come over." He shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant look on his face. "O-ok, what do y-you wanna do?" he had a thoughtful look on his face before he replied to me.

"How about we play a game?" Todoroki wasn't really one to suggest we play games so I was a bit curious to know what game he had in mind and I'm guessing from the look on my face, he knew what I would have said so he continued. "Mineta told me about this game and I figured it be good for us to try," he paused to see my reaction before continuing, "He said that it's called the Pocky game, it's a one on one game so it could be fun" 'Pocky game? I've never heard of it before' I thought before asking him, "Ok Todoroki, how do we play?"

With a smirk on his face he said, "Ok first of all we need a box of Pocky," he held up a box that had 'Pocky' wrote on it, "then we take one piece of Pocky between us in our mouths and start eating. The first person whose mouth comes off the Pocky or if the other person gets to the middle first loses." He finished. I had the face of a tomato when he told me that we had to share the same piece of Pocky between us. While I was rambling on in my head about the game I noticed Todoroki opening the box of Pocky, taking one out. It was a long stick that had chocolate covering half of it.

"Oh and Midoriya,"

"Y-yes Todoroki?"

"Another rule is that if both end up in the middle, it is a tie"

We had both played the game a couple of times now and every time I had chickened out by biting the stick and pulling away before we reached the middle. I also couldn't keep the blush of my face from being so close to Todoroki, or from staring at how close his lips where from my own. I watched as Todoroki grabbed another Pocky stick from the packet and turned towards me. "Midoriya, you haven't won a single game yet, is something wrong?" he asked me with curiosity in his eyes.

'Doesn't he realise that if we do end up meeting in the middle we will kiss?' Gosh even thinking about it has my stomach doing flips, but then again, I wonder what his lips would feel like? Would they be soft and smooth or rough and hacked- "Earth to Midoriya? Are you still with me?" I heard Todoroki speak as he knocks me out of my trance and I looked up at him as my blush darkened.

"S-sorry Todoroki, m-maybe I'll get lucky t-this time?" I let out a nervous chuckle as he put the Pocky into his mouth letting me have the chocolate end. I finally took the other end of the stick into my mouth and looked into Todoroki's eyes. He took the first bite and I followed. Feeling a bit confident and a bit determined, I started to take bigger bites than usual shocking Todoroki as he pulled away leaving me as the winner. "I finally won Todoroki!" I beamed feeling proud of myself that I had finally won a round against him. "Can we play again?" I asked him, the smile not leaving my face.

Quickly recovering from the shock, Todoroki replied by taking out another piece. He took the chocolate end this time giving me the biscuit side and with a smirk on his face he put the piece into my mouth first, shocking me a bit making a light pink blush appear again on my cheeks. Wrapping his mouth on the other end he took the first bite as I copied him doing the same.

We were both coming close to the middle and I started to get nervous. Getting to close, I went to pull away when I felt hands grab the back of my head and pull me closer. Feeling something soft crush against my lips I realised that it was Todoroki's lips touching mine. My eyes widened and I went still not daring to move as he kissed me, 'OMG…TODOROKI…..KISSING…ME…HE'S KISSING ME!" Noticing that I was not moving Todoroki pulls away from me with a small blush on his face and guilt and regret filling his eyes. "I-im sorry Midoriya, I d-didn't know what came over me," he stuttered embarrassed and shaking his hands round.

Recovering from the kiss I looked at Todoroki, "U-umm what was t-that for Todoroki?" I stuttered also feeling embarrassed from the kiss. "Well I j-just always wanted t-to" he said looking away from me as his blush darkened.

"R-really?" I can't believe it, Todoroki wanted to? That can't be. 'He wouldn't have kissed you otherwise, idiot' a voice said in my head.

"Yes, ever since the sports festival ended I just wanted to stay by your side and then it gradually got to the point that I wanted to kiss you" he confessed looking me in the eyes.

"I feel the same way Todoroki" I finally confessed to him, it was like a weight being lifted off my shoulders and I'm finally happy. With a smile on his face too, he lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. Rubbing his thumb across my check he started to lean in again, slowly closing his eyes. Following his lead I closed mines too. Feeling our lips meet, my stomach burst into thousands of butterflies and a smile made its way on to my lips. At first, the kiss was small. But then, it grew bigger and more heated. It was definitely the best first kiss of my life. Melting into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lowered me onto the bed getting on top of me. Feeling a little uncomfortable with our position, I wrapped my legs around his waist to make room for him and pulling him closer in the process as he hummed in approval. I raised my hands from his neck and ran them through his two toned hair. Mixing it together, I let out a tiny moan. Getting the hint, Todoroki moved his hands down to my hips rubbing them for a bit before slipping them up my shirt to caress my bare skin and gaining another moan out of me, only this one was louder. He tentatively traced his tongue across the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth slowly, his tongue darted in exploring all corners of my mouth. Letting out another moan, his hand explored further up my stomach to my nipples. Letting out a hum of appreciation, he continued to caress them.

Before the kiss could go further, my phone went off. Pulling us apart, Todoroki let out a groan at the loss. Looking at Todoroki, his hair was all over the place, You couldn't tell where the red started and the white ended and I didn't look that much better. Getting up from my bed I walked over to my desk to grab my phone.

 _~1 unread message – "Hi honey! Sorry for texting to late but I got held up. I'm just checking up on you to see if everything is fine? Love mom"~_

Letting out a little chuckle I replied,

 _~"Yes mom, I'm just great!"~_


End file.
